ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering of the Seven Stars: Part I - Crystal of Darkness
''Premise for Part 1: Crystal of Darkness After retrieving a distress call from Robin, the team travels to Planet Thra and came across a Gefiling named Jen. Before his master dies, he tells that a shard from the Dark Crystal is the only hope this planet has left. So, they set out to restore the planet. Along the way, they came across another Gefling named Kira. But, Trigon has turn this planet into a world of darkness, by using Terra's dark powers! Now, they need to stop Trigon, save Terra and the Dark Crystal... Premise for Part 2: Guide to the Light The team have just stopped Trigon from taking over Planet Thra and from using Terra for his own purposes, but at a cost of Azimuth's close friend. After discovering more about the Seven Stars and Sonja's current condition, Azimuth begs Ratchet to help her and Reia promised him that they will find a way. For now, Ratchet and the gang's next target is Sauron, lord of Middle-Earth and controller of Hydra. They, recently, found out that his ring has been found in the land of Narnia. To find it, they will joined forces with King Caspian, Edmand, Lucy and Eustace. King Caspian knows not only that Aslan is the only one who can help Terra, but also the seven swords have been scattered. Now, they will find them before it's too late. Little do they know, Sauron's ring has been summon the forces of darkness. As the gang gets closer to the swords, Bowser and his minions will be searching for them and the One Ring... Premise for Part 3: Eternal Light With the help from Aslan and Terra, the ring was destroyed. But, Sauron, controller of the Hydra, was not far from where they are. To find him, they joined forces with Robin Hood, Little John and a fleet of heroes. But, without the ring in his hands, Sauron goes into his human state and has called Smaug, Mephiles and a dark foe that Talwyn, Silver Fang, Cronk and Zephyr knows about. Meanwhile, deep within her heart, Sonja has reappeared and was calling anyone to help her. But, her dark counterpart has appeared as well... Premise for Part 4: Sonja's Chains As Sonja fights her dark counterpart with all of her strength, Ratchet and the gang are only one step closer to rescue her. To find the appropriate setting for the final showdown, the team traveled into an ancient world. When Lui Young, Jason and Golden Sparrow are on a mission to return a staff to the Monkey King in order to save the Five Elements Mountain, Ratchet and the gang teams up with them, in hopes to put an end an era of darkness. The war has begun earlier than expected, because Lord Dragaunus, Lord Shen and Skeletor plans to rule all the kingdoms... Premise for Part 5: Everlasting Light The time has come, once again, to put an end to put a stop to a very dark era! The team get things ready for the upcoming fight, when they came across the crew from the ship Serenity. After a bar fight, one of the members remembers a planet that no one, not even Ratchet and the gang, knows about..Planet Miranda. Now, they will be united with Queen Maline and the Seven Stars to rescue Sonja from the clutches of the darkness within and stopping a surprise attack from , but an unexpected hero comes to aid the heroes. With many sacrifices, action and lots of suspense and drama, Ratchet and the 2nd Galactic Republic will be the universe's only hope... Facts: *This season finale is based on "The Dark Crystal" and "Robin Hood" by Walt Disney Pictures, "Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader" by 20th Century Fox, "The Forbidden Kingdom" by Lionsgate and "Serenity" by Universal Pictures'' *''This series finale is inspired by "Batman: The Killing Joke" graphic novel by DC Comics'' *''Focuses on the following in this 5-Part story:'' **''Queen Maline's quest with Ratchet'' **''Reia's origin story with Sonja'' **''Two prophises clash to claim the future'' *''Song for Ending:'' **''My Last Breath (Evanescence)'' *''Special Facts:'' **''Co-Writer for Part 3 -'' ***''KivaMarieTurbo1'' ''Guest Stars: *Part 1: Crystal of Darkness'' **''Heroes'' ***''Angry Beavers'' ***''Teen Titans'' ***''Bakumaru'' ***''Snake Eyes'' **''Villains'' ***''Dr. Nefarious'' ***''Trigon'' ***''Ansem'' **''Cameos'' ***''Queen Maline'' ***''Sonja Farrington'' ***''Queen Vixion'' ***''The Joker'' *''Part 2: Guide to the Past'' **''Heroes'' ***''Terra'' ***''Aladdin'' ***''Jasmine'' ***''Abu'' ***''Iago'' ***''Wheeljack'' ***''Aqua'' ***''Ventus'' ***''Cybersix'' ***''Queen Maline'' **''Villains'' ***''Bowser Koopa'' ***''Professor Ratigan'' ***''Bowser Jr.'' ***''Magica Da Spell'' **''Cameos'' ***''Sonja Farrington'' *''Part 3: Eternal Light '' **''Heroes'' ***''KivaMarieTurbo1'' ***''Spider-Man'' ***''Iago'' ***''Wheeljack'' ***''Angry Beavers'' ***''Goku'' **''Villains'' ***''Electro'' ***''Vemon'' ***''Martin'' ***''Smaug'' ***''Mephiles'' ***''Sauron'' **''Cameos'' ***''Sonja Farrington (Original and Dark Forms)'' *''Guest stars for Part 4 are the following:'' **''Heroes'' ***''He-Man'' ***''Po'' ***''The Furious Five'' **''Villains'' ***''Skeletor'' ***''Lord Shen '' ***''Lord Dragaunus'' **''Cameos'' ***''Queen Vixion'' ***''Sonja Farrington (Original and Dark Forms)'' *''Guest stars for Part 5 are the following:'' **''Heroes'' ***''Sonja Farrington'' ***''The Lombax Five'' ***''Goku'' ***''Vegeta'' ***''Queen Maline'' ***''Naruto Uzumaki'' **''Villains'' ***''Queen Vixion'' ***''Dark Sonja'' ***''Dr. Nefarious'' ***''The Joker'' ***''Doomsday'' **''Cameos'' ***''Empress Moonchild'' ***''Odette'' ***''Tamina'' ***''Tiana'' ***''Nausicaa'' ***''Eglantine'' ''Scenes: *Part 1: Crystal of Darkness'' **''The Quest Begins (Prologue)'' **''Restoring The Light Within'' **''The Calling'' **''One Bad Day (Post-Credits Scene)'' *''Part 2: Guide to the Light'' **''Reia's Friend Secret (Prologue)'' **''Swords Scattered'' **''Reached Out'' **''Maline's Understanding'' **''A New Promise'' *''Part 3: Eternal Light'' **''Kiva Calls Forth (Prologue)'' **''Talwyn's Discovery'' **''Reia's Talk to Mephiles'' **''Light vs Dark'' *''Part 4: Sonja's Chains'' **''One Step Closer (Prologue)'' **''Saving Sonja'' **''A Few Words Spoken'' **''Almost There (Epliogue)'' *''Part 5: Everlasting Light'' **''Stars Gathered (Prologue)'' **''Settling the Score'' **''The Clash of Prophiese'' ''Gallery: ''' 220px-The_Dark_Crystal_Film_Poster.jpg|Official Poster for "The Dark Crystal" Images movies series 2.76.jpg|Official Poster for "Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader" 220px-Robinhood_1973_poster.png|Official Poster for "Robin Hood" 220px-ForbiddenKingdomPoster.jpg|Official Poster for "The Forbidden Kingdom" 215px-Serenity_One_Sheet.jpg|Official Poster for "Serenity" ' Category:Episode List